<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flare by sleepy_ry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419705">Flare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry'>sleepy_ry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arson/Cyborgs/Vampires in MY CHRISTIAN NEIGHBORHOOD [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Blood Drinking, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Era, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro has to feed, and his partner is more than willing to provide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arson/Cyborgs/Vampires in MY CHRISTIAN NEIGHBORHOOD [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanji knocks on the garage door and tucks his cigarettes into the ‘safe’ place. Ever since Dracule found him using his ‘fancy’ coffee mug, he’s lucky to even be allowed in the garage his partner rents. Being caught with a cigarette and lighter might have him killed. Zoro’s living situation isn’t fantastic with the small space further minimized by the bed, exercise equipment, and beer pong table which <em>could<em> hold up two bodies. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Even the shittiest fridge on the market won’t fit into his space. A laundry basket would be splurging which forces his clothing to exist in a perpetual mountain. He’s digging through the mountain when Sanji comes inside; battered jeans slung low on his hips and hair dark from the shower. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Has Dracule followed through on his promise and tossed the classic shirt? I’m going to miss that old bastard,” he says, leaning against the table experimentally. Yeah, it could totally take his complete weight. “I’ll be devastated to see it go. Surely, it hasn’t been reduced to a makeup wipe for Buggy?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Zoro doesn’t respond, continuing to claw through his clothing with newfound and unnecessary aggression. Then as though someone has punched him, he hunches over, growling. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I accidentally shredded it,” he says stiffly. “I was panicking and...could we have date night a different week?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Hurt bubbles up in his chest, but he tries to squash it. “You’re always eager to leave on Friday because -- you know? Mihawk's one boyfriend buys a new toy and the other one plays sex games you can hear everywhere in the house.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>For once, he can’t hear anything, which he should be far more grateful for. Except, <em>his<em> boyfriend's withholding something and he can’t just leave him. Well, some larger parts of him are a little annoyed because he was eager to try the table and because he loves his boyfriend. </em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He thinks this gross sappiness in his body is love. Otherwise, something is severely wrong. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I haven’t been drinking enough blood,” Zoro mumbles to the wall. “A little girl scraped her knee rushing to Buggy's ice cream truck, and…” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Oh. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Oh.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Well, no wonder the house lacked its usual noise. Zoro looks prepared for him to scream or do something worse, which he’s unsure what to do here? </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Is she okay?” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Zoro winces and he might as well have smacked him. “Yeah, she cried a little but some ice cream helped her to feel better. I asked whether I could have some space to work through the whole incident and try to find some blood…” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Yeah, he’s either in love or into masochism with his offer. “You could always have a little bite from me? Do you require a virgin sacrifice? Because I won’t be much help then. I already don’t go into the sun much. I can only see one downside and that’s losing my ability to use garlic in food...”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“You won’t turn into a vampire.” Zoro’s glare is useless when he sighs. “I wouldn't need much, but there is a risk.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Risk being him losing control and tearing into him for more than a little munch. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I trust you.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He does. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He wouldn’t be in a confined space otherwise. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>A confined space where he’s too leggy for the bed; arm dangling off the edge as Zoro slowly rolls up the sleeve, cursing because he would choose the nicest thing from his closet. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I’m so sorry.” Zoro licks his wrist, opens his mouth, and he nearly misses it -- fuck, he really <em>does<em> have fangs. </em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>A sting -- a long beath where he begs permission to continue -- eyes brimming with tears and he’s drinking. Zoro pulls and he can <em>feel<em> his body giving in. </em></em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>One swallow eases his shaking. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>A second swallow and he’s pressing his tongue, eager for more. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>No one should look adorable covered in blood. Zoro does because the bastard can -- and he’s too damned adorable with bloody lips and chasing a stray droplet before it hits the dirty garage floor. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>I love you.</em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Zoro doesn't hear him.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, I am once more projecting onto non-existent people.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>